herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Rooney
Joseph "Joey" Rooney '(Joey Bragg) is the middle child of the Rooney family. He is the middle brother to Liv and Maddie and older brother to Parker. Joey is a Freshman at Ridgewood High School. Parker affectionately calls him "Munch". Although close in age to his older twin sisters, only a school year younger as a freshman, Joey is perceived as immature, awkward, and somewhat of a brainiac. Joey has a close relationship with his younger brother, Parker, especially in pranking or being manipulative, but with Liv and Maddie's assistance, there is hope for growth. In Sweet 16-A-Rooney, it is revealed that his full name is "Joseph." Personality Joey is a nice and funny guy, even though he is selfish and naive at times and it seems that he is one of the clowns of the family who makes everyone laugh. Joey is a fan of the Space Werewolves graphic novel series, which he describes as being as the "child of Star Wars marrying the Lord of the Rings movies, and then being adopted by Marvel Comic's Avengers." He also shown to be very clumsy as shown in Flugelball-A-Rooney when he knocks down a cake he made by accident, in Champ-A-Rooney when he knocks the lockers in the girls locker room after he gets scared by Maddie, leaving them both trapped together, and mostly in Meatball-A-Rooney when he asks to Liv to sign some junk for him so he can make money and accidentally drops a bowling ball on Liv's foot, leaving her injured. Including his antics on being "helpful" to Liv, dropping soup on her lap and having a klever slip from Joey's hand. He usually tries to be helpful around the house, but ends up messing it up or making matters worse, and can very unaware of his own actions even though no one seems to admit of his unhelpful actions, as seen in Coach-A-Rooney. It's shown that Joey doesn't take it well when either of his sisters get dumped, as in Continued-A-Rooney, he expressed some anger at Diggie for breaking up with Maddie, and in Scoop-A-Rooney, when he ripped Holden's head off his personal scoreboard when he found out Holden dumped Liv. Biography Background He is the third out of four children of the Rooney family and is the oldest brother in the Rooney family. Appearance Joey has brown eyes and hair and wears black-rimmed glasses. He usually dresses in casual, cat-themed clothes. He is also very tall and despite being younger than Liv and Maddie, he is shown to be much taller than them and growing even taller in later seasons. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Joey is a huge gamer and is always playing video games (first seen in Sleep-A-Rooney). It is shown that he is pretty good at playing video games and has a lot of knowledge about them as he even makes references to video games when speaking regularly. Weaknesses Joey's huge weakness is talking to girls. Joey gets very flustered around girls and does not know the right things to say. This is first seen in Kang-A-Rooney when Joey struggles with talking to girls and needs the help of Liv and Maddie. Joey can be gullible at times, and believed everything Luke told him about what Emma "likes". Joey is also very clumsy and tends to break things. He also seems to be bad at catching and throwing things. Relationships Family Parker Rooney '(Brother) Parker and Joey are best friends. They get along well with each other. Liv Rooney (Sister) Liv and Joey are brother and sister and like to tease each other. Joey once exposed a secret about Liv pretending to be Maddie when Liv thought she got away with it but they seem to get along despite them teasing each other. Maddie Rooney (Sister) Maddie is his older sister. They do not interact much in the show, in Twin-A-Rooney Maddie freaked out when Joey (and Parker) were eating the dip that was meant for Liv. This could indicate that Joey and Maddie get on each other's nerves sometimes. However, in Meatball-A-Rooney, it seems that Joey is more afraid of Maddie for her pushy behavior, when Joey was playing the accordion in Liv and Maddie's room, Liv dressed as Maddie kicked him out of the room due to his annoying antics. He also looked concerned when Maddie came home when she hurt her knee. Joey also told Liv and Parker to bring her back safe, when she fell into the tunnels. Karen Rooney (Mother) In Twin-A-Rooney Karen didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, she only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. In Team-A-Rooney Joey (and Parker) we're hiding a secret from Karen which was about Parker letting spiders out which ended up on Karen's back. Pete Rooney (Father) In Twin-A-Rooney Pete didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, he and Karen only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. Friends Josh Willcox (Best Friends) Josh and Joey are best friends. Despite that Josh and Joey haven't hung out much alone, they appear to be good friends and they are first properly seen hanging out together at Goofy Garry's in Scoop-A-Rooney, becoming closer and good friends. Joey chose to hang out with Josh, because he didn't dump either one of his siblings. They become co-stars in Friend-A-Rooney and Joey helps Josh get his confidence after losing it, bringing them closer. Diggie Smalls (Good Friends) Diggie sometimes serves as a mentor to Joey, he gets very clingy, because he usually looks up to him on being the cool kid. However, Diggie can usually find him very annoying when he gets between him and Maddie. Diggie let Joey be one of Paulie's protectors in Dodge-A-Rooney but Diggie got mad at him when he took them out of the school. Skippy Ramirez (Close Friends) Skippy and Joey are close friends, Joey helped Skippy in Skate-A-Rooney and in Dodge-A-Rooney Skippy and Joey were protectors of Paulie. Joey taught Skippy how to skateboard. Willow Cruz (Ex-Girlfriend) Willow had a major crush on Joey. Joey once stayed seated next to her due to being afraid of her. Willow bought all the items in the garage sale that were Joey. However, in SkyVolt-A-Rooney, Joey finally realises he likes Willow and they become a couple. They break up in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney, after Joey and Willow ask each other to not date each other and stay as friends. Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love